


The Last of Her Kind

by WYVN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantasy, Lesbian Character, Quest, Warrior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYVN/pseuds/WYVN
Summary: On a journey to find an ally that can help save her fathers lands from the attack of a cruel and ruthless King - Sionann finds more than she bargained for.





	The Last of Her Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to be part of a series of erotic short stories that could potentially be turned into longer works if there was any interest. For now just a snippet of an idea - hope you enjoy - S

 

 

Into the deepening shadows of the frost-covered night the party advanced, winding their way carefully through the twisted maze of bracken and fallen branches. The horses’ hooves thudded softly on the forest floor; the leader stopped, halting her two companions, and studied the murky depths before them. She had sworn the flicker of some wild thing approached; now there was only the curling mist reaching out for them silently. A tumble of stone and mortar lay ahead; the remains of some dwelling long abandoned. She slid off her courser, a fleet grey beast, and began removing the tack and saddle.

            ‘We will make camp here,’ the others shifted uneasily on their mounts.

            ‘Should we not return to the lodgings in the Western Briar m’ lady?’

            ‘Why? Are you wary of Sprites Bren? She chided, smiling to herself.

            ‘Nay, why sprites, when this cold will be the death of us all,’ he grumbled dismounting. They tethered their horses and set about lighting a fire in the remnants of the ruins blackened hearth. Soon a small yet warming blaze crackled and popped in the gloom.

           Their squire, Morin, knelt tending the flames, ‘Best hope we find this friend of your fathers soon.’

          ‘Aye, or there’ll be naught left back home but bones for the crows to peck at,’ said Bren pulling his wineskin free of his pack and drinking deeply; he sat back, ‘What kind of a man lives inside a Darkling wood anyway?

           ‘It is not a man we seek,’ she said laying her sword aside.

           ‘Who then?’ said Morin eye’s brightening.

           ‘Her name is Talanae she is, or was, a powerful ally.

           ‘A woman?’ blustered Bren with indignation. ‘Soaked to the gristle to search for some mystic hermits addled mother when we could be ranging for reinforcements.’

           ‘Judge me by my sex do you?’ she eyed him warily.

           ‘Nay, I do not,’ he said lowering his gaze, ‘but surely she can offer us naught but words.'

           ‘How long have you known my father?’

           ‘Raised in the Castle; damn near forty winters by my guess.'

           ‘Would he send his only daughter and most trusted companion on an urgent summons for mere words when war is at our gates?’

           ‘Aye but his ill health.'

           ‘Is the only reason he is not here by our side. It is said this wise one wields a terrible power. We must braise our tongues with respect, so she will return and fulfill her oath.

           ‘Well, best leave the persuasion to you then; I’ve got no taste for fancy prattle.’

She settled herself down to rest pulling her great cloak tight, knowing full well the former Master at Arms would respect her wishes, even if it displeased him. The clouds above parted and moonlight filtered down through the trees, she shivered, falling into a listless sleep. 

The sound of snapping bracken woke her. The horses snorted, pulling their tethers, eyes wide. She gripped the hilt of her sword and stood slowly, as did the others, staring into the shadows.The youth strode across to the animals calling to them.

           ‘Morin, tread lightly’ she warned, ‘something watches us.' Stillness pervaded the air; their mounts stood quiet, ears twitching. A shape reared out of the darkness. The beast, twelve foot of matted fur and brawn, bared its teeth at the companions and roared making the horses rear, hooves flailing. Swords in hand the pair froze as the animal sniffed the air, tongue lolling.

            ‘The fire, quick now!' yelled Bren, 'we must scare him off!' Brandishing a flaming branch he stepped forwards as the animal dropped to all fours, charging.

            'By the gods run!’

Sionann watched horrified as a paw bigger than Bren’s head smashed the side of the ruin. The man ducked weaving away into the undergrowth of the forest. She could hear Morin with the horses and turned to help as the bear changed course. The terrified animals tore their stays and dashed off into the night, one carrying the slim form of the youth with it.

She stumbled falling and the beast descended, its great maw wrenching closed around her leg; claws tore at her side and she gasped, sword dropping. Panicked she grabbed a dagger from her boot and struck connecting with a wall of muscle. The animal flinched releasing her and she rolled sideways into a bramble cutting her face and hands. It roared again, fetid breath rank with the scent of carrion surrounded her in the tangle of thorns. Bren called out in the distance and the bear hesitated then lumbered off after him.

Scrambling to her feet she too followed, stumbling through ditches and fallen branches, finally dropping to her knees exhausted. Forcing herself to stand she doubled back towards the direction of the camp but instead found herself at the edge of a large clearing, stars bright above her head. A shifting flurry of air made her whirl around ready to strike, but the wood beyond remained silent.

A blanket of silver mist covered the glade swirling around her like a river; she limped forwards reluctant to return to the darkness of the trees, taking comfort from the bright moon overhead. She touched her side gingerly, feeling the slick stain of blood, movement in the trees made her turn. The beast paused scenting the air caught sight of her and bounded forwards eagerly, a bringer of death. Thoughts rushed through her mind, among them frustration and regret that she had failed her father, her people. Vision blurring she wiped at her face shouting.

            ‘Come on!' She crouched ready, pulling the small blade from its sheath once more. The animal hit hard, knocking the wind from her chest, her body crushed into the earth of the field; a sickening heaviness, blackness descended.

#

 

Warmth, it wove through her body uncoiling the knots in spine and sinew from a rigor of stiffness. A strange sense of urgency pressed at her mind and she roused herself.

  _I’m alive?_ She resisted the urge to flee and checked her surroundings.

She was in a cottage. A pallet topped with an array of fine pelts underneath her; a fire blazed lighting the room. Next to it, disturbingly, rested a fully-grown grey wolf. The animal lifted its head sensing she was awake, yellow eyes gleaming; it raised itself and trotted out through an open doorway.

A voice sounded from the shadows beyond, ‘Do not be afraid, she keeps watch while I am gone.’ Surprised Sionann attempted to stand, sharp pains in her side and leg stopping her. A tall figure cloaked and hooded entered the room.

            ‘The wounds will heal.’

            ‘My companions?’

            ‘Are safe, you need not fear.’

            ‘How?’

            ‘I have dealt with the beast; it will trouble you no more.’

            ‘Then I owe you thanks, stranger. The others, are they here?’

            ‘They wait at your halls outside the forests limits, you are not fit to travel yet and you are perfectly safe with me until you wish to leave. When you do, I will escort you myself,’

Sionann did not like to imagine how Bren had taken that command and wondered how on earth the stranger had gotten him to comply. The other remained silent shutting the door, taking off the cloak, revealing a tall, slender yet strong figure. Sionann’s breath caught in her chest.

            ‘I must be dreaming,' she murmured.

The woman moved gracefully, sitting in the lone chair by the fireside. She had seen her before, a portrait in the great hall of her father’s castle. Long black hair framed a refined face, malevolent green eyes observed her.  

           ‘Talanae?‘

           ‘You, know who I am?’

           ‘I was sent here by my kin, to find you.'

           ‘Jerrah, the King of the Northern lands.’

           ‘Of course, the others told you.'

           ‘They tried. You have indeed inherited the features of your famed clan.’

 

Sionann plucked at a strand of her bright hair, shifting beneath the pelts uncomfortably.

           ‘I did not mean to offend.’

           ‘I lead armies into battle; looks have had little to do with earning that right. Blood and sweat and discipline have secured me my place in the world.’

            ‘Forgive me.’ She stood, ‘I will leave you to rest. Sharnah will remain outside; should any threat approach the pack will protect you.' With that, she swept from the room leaving a stunned Sionann watching the emptiness.

             ‘Will I never learn to hold my tongue?’ she muttered, ‘Bren probably did better than I.’ Heaviness set in her bones and she slumped back on the bedding, a vision of green eyes and full lips drifting languidly across her thoughts. She brushed them aside falling into a deep and troubling sleep.

 

#

 

Brightness woke her; the first yellow rays of dawn drifted through the room's small window. The fire had died to embers and there was no sign of her furred companion. She sat up grimacing and gingerly edged to the side of the pallet, dropping onto the floor of the cottage. A jug of water stood on the nightstand next to a large cream basin and she gratefully splashed her face to take away the dullness of sleep. Her clothes had been neatly laid on a nearby bench and she set about dressing herself carefully; her leg had swollen and it was uncomfortable to stand. Berries, honey and bread had been left along side the basin and she walked slowly to the chair by the hearth, sinking into it gratefully to eat her fill, wondering where her host was, and why she had not returned during the night. A chorus of birds began outside and she looked to the window reluctant to move. After a while curiosity got the better of her and she walked painfully over to the rippled glass. Outside a small glade surrounded the cabin, lush grass and wild creepers tapered off to the woods. She could see no one but a sudden rushing noise of beating wings had her looking skywards; the glade remained empty. 

            ‘You are feeling better?’

Sionann jumped, surprised at her host's sudden arrival.

            ‘Yes thank you, although a little sore.’

            ‘Please sit, I will get you something to help ease the pain.’

Talanae went about resetting the fire and placed a small pot over it to boil.

            ‘It is just yourself that lives here?’ Queried Sionann feeling the uncomfortable weight of silence.

            ‘I find it best to live alone yes.’

            ‘I see.’

The woman laughed, ‘no you do not, but that is as it should be.’ She returned to the fire sprinkling cut roots and herb into the water.

            ‘Yet you keep company with wolves?’

            ‘We understand each other.’

            ‘But not bears?’

             ‘Some creatures are harder to reason with.' The other smiled, testing the water; she poured a measure into a small wooden cup, which she handed to her, eyes meeting the warriors. A shiver ran down Sionann's spine; those eyes were different from the painting as if the artist had intentionally hidden their strangeness. A prickle of fear coursed through her.

            Talanae stood, ‘It will help the healing.’ Her face was stony, brooding, her hands clenched and she strode once more to the door grabbing her cloak from a hook and whirling it around herself. ‘I will return at sun down. You should rest.’

 

#

 

Days passed; always she woke to fresh fare and water, dressed and awaited the arrival of her host. They exchanged a few word and then the other would find some reason to leave; would display the same distaste at being by her side. Sionann was confused and worried about her homeland. Did armies approach their walls even now? They needed to move and soon. She decided to confront Talanae on her return; her leg was healing well. If the woman refused to help, she would leave on the morrow with or without her.As the evening approached, however, she realized she was not as confident about her words as she would have liked to be. A tiny well of doubt had wormed its way into her mind and sat there accusing her of being arrogant and willful. When Talanae finally arrived and walked inside, the words disappeared altogether. 

 Instead of her usual dark cloak, and plain robes, she wore a fine black silk gown with flared sleeves. Its sloping neck led down to a line of small shell buttons that continued the length of the dress, finishing in a satin trim. Fine soft leather boots completed the outfit. 

            ‘You put me to shame my lady.’ She blushed standing, ‘All this time, I have forgotten my mores.’

            ‘No, do not stand. I merely wished for a change, as this is to be our last evening together.’

             ‘But you, how did you know?'

            ‘The minds of mortals are; you’ll forgive me, easily read.’ She seated herself in front of the fire.

            ‘Then you will not help us? But your oath?’

            ‘Was in another time, sworn under conditions you would not care to comprehend. It was a different world then. I no longer wish to interfere in the ways of men.’

Sionann approached the fire and its seated mistress, ‘It is not a man that asks you. Help us. The armies from the East have risen to attack; their leader is a cruel and spiteful King. His people suffer under his rule; starved and beaten and bribed into obedience.’

            ‘Such is the way of many,’ her eyes drifted then, searching memories long hidden.

            Sionann’s temper flared, her voice rising, ‘Do not do this; pretend to care nothing. Why else did you save us from the jaws of the beast if not for compassion for our plight?’

            The other hesitated then looking up at her. ‘You do not know what it is you ask. Why you do not even know who I am.

            ‘You are Talan-'

            She stood, ‘No, tell me, what do you really see.’

Sionann looked into the green eyes that had unnerved her so easily. A certain alien countenance resided there. It was as frightening as it was alluring.

            ‘You are, not, human.’

            ‘I am not.’

            ‘Then, what?’

            The other turned to leave, but Sionann unthinking took her hand. ‘Show me.’

A sensation of longing and curiosity had been growing inside of her. It burned its way through her body, leaving a fiery wake. It was true Talanae could read her mind for she saw her own thoughts reflected in the others face, and in turn, a blossoming hunger that grew there until she feared what it would become.

The kiss was passionate and unexpected, releasing a raging desire that refused to be contained. She responded pushing against Talanae, one hand exploring the woman’s’ slim waist, whilst the other rose to gently caress the ribs below her chest, hesitating slightly. Breath catching she lost herself to the subtle feel of Talanaes' soft mouth, the delicious taste of her; demanding more. Strong arms pushed her back, forcing them apart and she broke away only to find the others hands undoing the strings of her shirt and bearing her skin to the firelights gleam. Cool fingers lay against the soft warmth of her flesh caressing, moving over the swell of her breasts. She faltered then as her leg began to twinge with the familiar fading pain, and realising her plight, Talanae led her across to the pallet of furs, drawing her down into their soft embrace. 

Effortlessly she pulled the gown over her head, throwing it aside before lowering herself to disrobe Sionann. Eyes gleaming she paused taking in the vital form of the warrior.

            ‘You are most pleasing to the eye.’

            ‘Here I thought you could not stand the sight of me.’

            ‘I could not bear to look at you for want of possession.’

             ‘You wish to possess me?'

            ‘Just as you wish me to; do you not?’

She could not speak; for it was her heart's desire to give herself body and mind to the strange yet intoxicating beauty before her, whose painted visage had drawn her to it so many times before in her fathers house. A spark of fear only intensified the need.

            ‘Yes.’

Talanae looked into the blue eyes of the mortal. She saw the glimmer of fear, yet more than that the pleading hunger that threatened to overwhelm the other if she did not do something quickly. Leaning down she covered the woman’s mouth with her own, their tongues merging in a desperate embrace; breath mingling. Her hands explored the supple flesh searching, finding the slick heat they desired. Excited she grinned nipping the flesh of the Sionann’s neck as she entered her and returned to her lips once more.

Sionann moaned, back arching, nails grazing the skin of Talanae's spine. Talanae continued, covering the flesh of Sionann's' breasts in kisses, and teasing the hardening nipples with her tongue. Heat radiated from their tangled forms as she quickened inside her lowering her mouth to Sionann's sex and tasting the salt of her flesh, making her gasp. Losing herself Talanae felt her heart race as Sionann began to pant, hands grabbing the pelts, knuckles whitening. She arched, body rigid and cried out. Shivers ran the length of her and a hand stayed Talanae from further pleasures. She twisted her fingers and Sionann writhed, pleading, at her mercy. She conceded, raising herself, wanting more but content to gaze at the face of the mortal who had captivated her. 

From the moment she had seen the warrior in the glade she had been intrigued, for a rare determination and strength lay within the woman. Talanae guessed this outer veil concealed a passionate and wild heart that secretly hungered for dominion as much as freedom. A warning flare of anguish raced through her as she felt the stirrings of her own heart being laid claim to in a manner that disturbed as much as delighted her.

            Sionann reached out touching her strange benefactors face tenderly, ’Are you alright?’

            ‘Yes.’

Her hands brushed the black locks and then travelled across the bronzed form, touching every inch of the woman straddling her. She raised herself kissing Talanae, hungry once more, searching, insistent, and was rewarded as the other leant forwards allowing herself to be penetrated.

The kiss became a game of rough need and Sionann backed away tentatively as a strange gleam lit Talanae's eyes. She lowered herself wriggling down between the woman's slick legs and began to consume her. Talanae gasped, body moving gently back and forth, moaning as Sionann's tongue explored, her fingers inside, filling her.

Talanae was breathing hard, a small shudder ran down her body and Sionann moaned not wanting to bring release yet, she teased the form above her, running her tongue around Talanae's centre and then plunging back inside. It was too much and the other cried out suddenly, arms taught, back rigid. A strange energy surrounded them as Talanae curled over her reaching down to touch her face and then moved to let her up.

 Sionann stared up at the woman before her noticing a blur of darkness surrounding them. She raised herself in shock, eyes wide, staring at the pair of raven dark wings that had appeared at Talanae’s back, fully extended; their tips brushed the ceiling of the small cottage. 

            ‘What are you?’

             ‘I am the last of my kind, a spirit from the old world. Your people have called us by different names, sprite, nymph, demon; I have one other form. I believe this, however, is less upsetting, for now.' 

             ‘You forgot Seraphim,' Sionann leaned over, kissing her. ‘You could have taken me back at any time yet you have kept me here by your side while my people wait for aide. Return, fight for us, as you promised.’

Talanae was reminded of one from long ago with just the same passion, who had released her from an age of torment.

             ‘Perhaps, I will return; if only to see you Queen of the Northern lands my lady.’

            Sionann smiled, ‘We may stand a chance, after all.' Her face grew curious, 'This other form?' 

            'You would not like it,' smirked Talanae, green eyes gleaming.

            'Indeed?' Her brow furrowed, 'Show me.'

**FINI**

 


End file.
